Knock Knock, Are You Alone?
by WorkSmartNotHard
Summary: Eight song-related drabbles centered mostly around House/Cuddy though also with appearances from Wilson, Thirteen, Cameron, Taub and Kutner.


_A/N: Hey guys! I had some spare time after my mountains of homework so I did that little game where you put your ipod on shuffle and you write a drabble connected to each song that plays AND, it has to be written in the time frame of the song. So here are eight drabbles. Most of them are Huddy-related (because that's the way I roll, live with it) but there are a few that aren't. Enjoy! ___

_**Everything**_** by Michael Buble**

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Cuddy doesn't know what to say when she sees the note on her desk.

At first she doesn't even understand what it is or what it means.

But she knows that handwriting.

And then it hits her.

She remembers asking him the question. It was on the spur of the moment, unplanned.

Unforgettable.

"What do I mean to you, House?"

And she still doesn't think she made the right decision to ask him.

Especially when he walked out without an answer.

But now she sees the note.

There's only one word on it. But to her it means the world.

_Everything_.

_**Just a Dream**_** by Carrie Underwood**

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

Cameron cries, hugging her body to herself. So she had married. It had been beautiful, everything she had dreamed of. And yet, now.

Nothing.

She tries to ignore the pain she feels coursing through her veins, taking the direct route to her heart. She clutches his shirt, feeling the fabric, knowing this is all she has left.

She keeps telling herself this can't be happening and yet she knows the hurt she feels is true.

And very real.

She can't do anything. She knew it would happen sooner of later. All she can do is sit and weep. And wish for what could've been.

She wanted forever. She just got months.

What she wanted was just a dream.

_**Decode**_** by Paramore**

_How did we get here  
I used to know you so well_

House is yelling. And not in the normal way either, if screaming can ever be called normal.

Cuddy and Wilson stand there and take it. They knew it was coming. The bet, the detox, the anger.

His rage at their plan.

This is not how they wanted it to go. This is not how they ever wanted it to be.

"House, calm down." Cuddy tries to interject and is immediately silenced by the glare House sends in her direction.

"We WANT you to get better, House!" Wilson yells right back.

"Well it's not going to work! I'm a crippled drug addict and your detox plans aren't helping me so both of you can just leave me alone!"

"House, listen to yourself. This isn't you speaking." Cuddy speaks up once more, trying to ignore the way Wilson is standing partially in front of her in an almost protective manner.

"Oh believe me," House says with derision and hate laced into his voice. "This is all me. You can't change me so I suggest you stop trying and leave me the hell alone."

Cuddy tries to walk forward to him but is pulled back by Wilson. "Cuddy, no. Let's go. We can come back later."

House snorts. "Don't bother!" The slamming of his front door rings in their ears and as Wilson pulls a sobbing Cuddy from House's apartment he can't help but wonder how they all ended up here.

_**Cop Stop**_** by Gavin DeGraw**

_You're gonna get hooked if there's anything left I can do,  
you've already disarmed it's your lasting alarm I pursue,  
you can loosen those fists,  
c'mon blow me a kiss_

House glances at Cuddy as she enters the hospital. She's late. Definite cause for his interference.

"Where have YOU been? Surely the girls didn't need to take that long to be put into place?" he says sidling up to her.

Cuddy smiles and House balks, not liking how that simple action of hers causes a stirring in his chest.

"No House. Just some car trouble." She doesn't think she'll ever admit how much she likes the fact that he wants to know almost everything about her. Besides she has a plan today.

"Well, too bad. I had some good fantasies going through my head"

"By all means, keep them going," she says, still smiling as she walks into her office.

Stunned, House follows.

"What?"

"What?" Cuddy echoes.

"You WANT me to fantasise about you?"

"House…we both know it's only a matter of time before you surrender to me. Might as well be sooner than later."

"Seriously, what?" House doesn't know what to say. Cuddy is still smiling at him in a way that makes him both nervous and yet extremely hot under the collar and… around other areas of his anatomy.

"So what is it House?"

"What is what?"

Annoyed now, Cuddy comes around to stand in front of him.

"Let me put this simply. I'm tired of waiting. Of the deflecting. Of the ignorance. What about you?"

And she knows when she feels his hands on her hips pulling her closer than she's finally won.

_**Nobody**_** by Amy Studt**

_Nobody knows, nobody cares that I die, on the inside.  
Nobody sees the lie that is me, as I smile on the outside.  
Nobody knows, nobody cares that I walk, on the wrong side.  
Nobody knows and nobody cares but you._

She's failed again.

Harshly wiping her tears, she tries not to think that this is the third life she's flushed down the drain.

She'd felt the cramping when she was at the Board Meeting and sent a silent prayer up to God but to no avail.

Her hands tremble as she tries to walk as steadily as she can to her office. It's not until she reaches her office, closes the blinds and locks the door that she realises she's not alone.

And she knows who it is behind her.

Keeping her voice steady, she speaks.

"Go away House."

She can't help but flinch when she hears him coming closer.

"I'm sorry Cuddy," he whispers and he places a hand on her shoulder for just a moment before removing it, almost as though he didn't know what he was doing.

"It didn't work" she feels compelled to say, her back still facing him. She doesn't know why she's telling him. She knows he already knows. He always does.

And yet, he seems to be the only one she can tell.

He places his hand on her shoulder again, a firmer pressure this time and Cuddy can't help but turn and wrap her arms around him, shaking as she cries against his chest.

House doesn't know how to respond but eventually wraps his arms around her. One on the small of her back, the other entangled in her hair.

He never comforts people. Never. But he makes a choice to do so for Cuddy.

After all, they're both in pain.

_**Everything I'm Not**_** – The Veronicas**

_I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

Cameron watches silently as she sees House leaving his office. He's been distant lately. More happy, less Vicodin.

She knows it's not because of her.

It never was.

And yet she doesn't want to acknowledge that.

She knows there's someone else.

She watches as House takes the elevator down and runs down the steps, telling herself it's just simple curiosity and nothing else.

She sees Cuddy at the main desk, in front of the doors, signing some files. She doesn't give it a thought.

That is until House comes out of the elevator and Cuddy looks up and smiles at him. House walks up to her and nudges her elbow silently, gently, almost as though he's being _playful_ with her.

Cameron balks as they both walk out of the hospital together and tries not to flinch as she hears Cuddy's soft laugh as House whispers something in her ear.

She always loved the term "Sweet nothings".

That is, until now.

_**I Don't Need A Man**_** – The Pussycat Dolls**

_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing_

"So, what's your sexual preference?" Kutner asks Taub as the fellows sit around the Doctors Lounge.

Taub choked on his coffee.

"I'm MARRIED to a woman. What does that tell you?"

Kutner shrugs.

"That doesn't really PROVE anything..."

Taub shakes his head, looking back down at his paper as Kutner swivels around to look at Thirteen.

"How about you?"

"Aren't these questions a little personal? I've only known you for a month or two," Thirteen replies, lounging on the couch.

"Just answer the questions. We're all professionals in here."

"What does that have to do with anyth –?" Taub starts, before Kutner shushes him, seeing Thirteen about to reply.

"I don't need a man" she states nonchalantly and Kutner and Taub both look up at her.

"Then what do you need?" Kutner asks eagerly.

"You can stop looking at her right hand anytime," Taub says dryly.

Thirteen smiles. Let them think what they want to.

_**Straight Up**_** – Paula Abdul**

_Straight up, now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together  
Oh, oh, oh  
Or are you just havin' fun?_

"I'm up."

"House, I'm tired. Not now."

"Why, you little minx. I meant I'm awake."

"I know you moron."

"Moron? What happened to the 'Oh Greg!' from last night?"

"Sure you're not thinking of Wilson?"

"I resent that you know."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"I can't feel my right side. There's this huge weight on it."

"You're going after my weight? Really?"

"Well I have to say I was pretty worried last night. About the bed that is. I didn't know whether it would be able to withstand me, you _and_ your ass."

"I think you were able to withstand my weight _just fine _last night. In fact it's pretty obvious that you even enjoyed it."

"I think you'll need to refresh my memory."

"House, let me sleep. It's 3 in the morning."

"Fine."

"Good."

"I am UP though, if you know what I mean."

Cuddy groaned.

_A/N#2: Hope you guys read something you liked! The game's really fun if you want to try it out yourself. ___


End file.
